rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Alan Moulder
thumb|200px|Alan Moulder Alan Moulder (nacido o 11 de xuño de 1959) é un produtor británico de rock alternativo. Como un dos maiores arquitectos do moderno son británico, Moulder traballou con artistas como Depeche Mode, Gary Numan, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Ride e My Bloody Valentine, así como moitos artistas estadounidenses, incluíndo Nine Inch Nails, A Perfect Circle, The Smashing Pumpkins e Blonde Redhead. Biografía Alan Moulder naceu en Boston, Lincolnshire, Inglaterra. Dende unha idade temperá, Moulder tivo interese pola música, escoitando bandas coma Cream, The Beatles e os Bee Gees. A primeiro álbum que mercou foi Electric Warrior de T. Rex, e quedou inmediatamente impresionado coa calidade de gravación dese disco. El uníuse ás súa primeira banda na súa adolescencia e gravou unha demo nun estudo local; foi alí onde se decatou que fora a produción o que lle gustara da gravación de T. Rex, e descubriu que estaba máis interesado na parte técnica da música que en interpretala. A carreira musical de Moulder comezou realmente a principios dos 80, nos Trident Studios en Londres. Como axudante traballou con influintes produtores coma Jean Michel Jarre, co cal se familiarizou co uno de sons e texturas electrónicas. Nos Trident tamén traballou con Flood, co cal colaboraría habitualmente no futuro. Moulder axudou nunha sesión de gravación de Flood, con The Jesus and Mary Chain, e estos convidárono como técnico de directo, e tamén fixo algunha labores técnicas no seu álbum de 1989 Automatic. A produción do álbum foi eloxiada pola súa combinación de guitarras densas e ruidosas xunto cun son pulido e agradale ao oído, e o selo da banda, Creation Records, pronto tivo a Moulder producindo discos para Ride, My Bloody Valentine e Swervedriver. Despois de traballar nos EPs Glider e Tremolo de My Bloody Valentine, a Moulder fóronselle achegando dúas bandas que eran fans dese grupo. En 1992, traballou no álbum Siamese Dream de The Smashing Pumpkins e no Going Blank Again de Ride. E en 1994 traballaría no The Downward Spiral de Nine Inch Nails, que se convertiría nun hito dos anos 90. O seu traballo con Nine Inch Nails permitiulle gravar numerosos álbumes para a Nothing Records de Trent Reznor, incluindo o álbum Prick da banda do mesmo nome ou o álbum de debut de Marilyn Manson, Portrait of an American Family. En 1995 volvería a colaborar con The Smashing Pumpkins, co-producindo con Flood o seu álbum Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. En 1996 traballou con Moby en Animal Rights e The Cure en Wild Mood Swings, e no ano seguinte faríao novamente con Flood, desta vez no álbum Pop de U2. En 1998 Moulder mesturou o álbum de Monster Magnet Powertrip, e en 1999 volveu a traballar con Reznor, co-producindo, mesturando e facendo labores técnicas The Fragile de Nine Inch Nails. Ese ano seguiría outro traballo con The Smashing Pumpkins, Machina/The Machines of God, e no 2000, xunto cun álbum de remesturas de Nine Inch Nails, o debut de A Perfect Circle, ''Mer de Noms, e o traballo de Monster Magnet God Says No. No 2005 Moulder produxo o debut en solitario do líder de The Smashing Pumpkins Billy Corgan, TheFutureEmbrace, e o disco de Nine Inch Nails With Teeth. Ese ano mesturou tamén o álbum de debut de The Killers, Hot Fuss e Any Minute Now de Soulwax. Un ano despois traballaría novamente con The Killers, co-producindo o seu segundo álbum Sam's Town. Ese ano tamén mesturou Ten Silver Drops de Secret Machines e Movie Monster de Sound Team. Tamén produciu Dying To Say This To You de The Sounds. Recentemente volveu traballar con Trent Reznor producindo os álbumes de Nine Inch Nails Year Zero e Ghosts I-IV. Moulder, Alan